


City of Stars (Humming)

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Series: La La Land/AC AU [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: A/N: The sequel to A Lovely Night and the second installment to the La La Land/AC AU miniseries. The hummed version of City of Stars is incredible and very relaxing to be honest with you guys. Listen to it as you read this because it’s worth it and the fic wouldn’t really make too much sense without it. Also, I debated between A Lovely Night (the song) and City of Stars (the singing version) for Shay, but you can kinda see which one I picked. I really wanted to do a piece with Shay for this miniseries with City of Stars until I listened to the humming version of this song and just rolled with it. So thanks for either reading (or completely skipping) this long ass author’s note and I hope you guys enjoy it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The sequel to A Lovely Night and the second installment to the La La Land/AC AU miniseries. The hummed version of City of Stars is incredible and very relaxing to be honest with you guys. Listen to it as you read this because it’s worth it and the fic wouldn’t really make too much sense without it. Also, I debated between A Lovely Night (the song) and City of Stars (the singing version) for Shay, but you can kinda see which one I picked. I really wanted to do a piece with Shay for this miniseries with City of Stars until I listened to the humming version of this song and just rolled with it. So thanks for either reading (or completely skipping) this long ass author’s note and I hope you guys enjoy it!

You sigh contentedly as you pour yourself a glass of red wine and kick off your heels before sitting down on the black leather couch. You take out the TV remote from its place on the coffee table and flip through Netflix as the door opens and you look up with a smirk on your face.

“Evenin’ lass.” Shay greets as you stand up to move towards the door.

“Shay.” You smile as you lean up to kiss him while wrapping your arms around his waist.

“Mm. Startin’ without me?” He asks as you see where he’s looking. You turn back with a loving smile on your face.

“Of course not. You know I wouldn’t. Especially not tonight.” You reply and he gives you a low chuckle.

“What do you have in mind?” Shay inquires and you lead him towards the outdoor balcony of your shared apartment.

“Remember that night at the restaurant? Where we first met?” You ask and he nods.

“You mean the night where we danced a lovely wasted night away?” He responds and you give him a look.

“Yes Shay. That night.” You roll your eyes and he presses a kiss to your cheek as a form of an apology.

“Are you thinking of recreating that wonderful night?” Shay guesses as he moves to plant kisses on your neck and you nod.

“Mm. Exactly what I was thinking.” You answer and he spins you around so that you faced him as the sun began setting behind you.

“Perfect timing too, lass.” He remarks and you laugh.

“Aren’t I always?” You reply and this time Shay laughs as you play soft guitar music on the overhead speakers.

He takes your hand in his and begins humming a melody to the music as you relax to Shay’s voice.

“Where did you hear that?” You ask after a few moments.

“I don’t know.” He replies. “Just came to my mind, I suppose.”

You nod as Shay twirls you before dipping you. He kisses you gently before removing his jacket and tossing it on a nearby chair, leaving him in a simple shirt and tie.

“Y/N L/N. Ever since that lovely waste night, you’ve been a constant light in my life, even during darker times.” He says and you tip your head slightly in remembrance. Many things had happened in the past three years.

“Through hell and high water, you have stayed with me even though I still question what I have done to deserve you, you a constellation in a city of stars.” Shay continues and you watch him in anticipation.

“The only question I have for you right now, is one you don’t have to answer me right now, but will you marry me?” He finishes as he gets down on one knee and takes out a black velvet box with a shimmering diamond ring sitting inside.

You stand there, shell shocked as tears begin brimming in your eyes. Your hand cups your gaping mouth as you nod.

“Is that a yes?” Shay asks tentatively and you laugh despite your shock.

“Of course it is, Shay. Of course it is.” You tell him and he engulfs you in a massive hug that lifts you slightly off the ground.

He sets you down with the sole purpose of slipping the ring onto your finger as you look at it with the widest smile you possibly had in the longest time.


End file.
